1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication systems, and in particular, relates to digital broadcast systems.
2. Background Information
The television broadcasting industry is expanding into digital broadcast technologies that promise new features, higher resolution video and audio, and other technological enhancements. Digital television (DTV) broadcasting provides several advancements in broadcast content enhancement. One type of content enhancement is the addition of supplemental information to the regular broadcast transmission. Supplemental information can take many forms such as hypertext markup language (HTML), meta-data, and other information carrying data structures. Enhanced or interactive television incorporates the broadcast supplemental information into the viewing experience through interactive displays, links to Internet pages and other features.
The Advanced Television Enhancement Forum (ATVEF) has published the Enhanced Content Specification, version 1.1, revision 26, 1998-1999 (hereinafter refered to as “ATVEF specification”) to promote consistent methods for providing enhancements in both analog and digital broadcasting enhancements. The ATVEF specification provides standards for the transmission and processing of triggers, resources, anouncements and content that are associated with an enhanced television transmission. Such enhancements are often suitable for use by a computer connected to the Internet. For example, one type of supplemental information is a Universal Resource Locator (URL) to a television network's website where additional programming information can be acquired.
Convergence of consumer electronics such as televisions and video cassette recorders (VCRs) provide convenience to consumers. The personal computer (PC), now a vital part of many homes is also enjoying convergence with other electronic devices. One such integration is with a broadcast television receiver, so that the computer may be used as a television or for enhanced television broadcasting. Integration of DTV broadcast television reception with a personal computer is made possible by including a DTV receiver card in the computer. Personal computer users therefore may benefit from enhanced DTV broadcasts for both viewing of programs and for shopping online and other Internet experiences that may be tied to the enhanced content provided with the broadcast signal. It is necessary to have a digital broadcast receiver to enjoy the many enhancements of digital broadcasting. Generally, a television receiver is required of every computer or electronic device that might benefit from enhanced resources available from an enhanced digital television broadcast.